


The Zmei

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Russian Mythology, Soulmates, The Zmei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Deep in the Russian Wilderness is said to live a creature with twelve heads and scales of living fire. They say that it can transform itself into a man or woman of such breathtaking beauty in order to consume their prey.Jean-Jacques LeRoy is on a mission to find this creature, only what he finds is not what he expected...





	The Zmei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakkachinOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/gifts).



> will write these after reveals... <3
> 
> Hope you like the fic!
> 
> Thank you to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for running this awesome exchange... and for Beta'ing this fic for me! You were wonderful encouraging me along the way! 
> 
> _Surprise!_  
>  Tis I, Francowitch! I hope you enjoy this lil fic, I had a blast writing it and creating a little fairy tale using a Slavic Myth about their dragon shapeshifters called the Zmei.

**The Zmei**

 

_ “I have read about your kind,” JJ approached the beautiful creature by the water, “is the part where you devour me?” _

_ The Zmei smiled, his teeth shining a brilliant white that made a shiver run down JJ’s spine. “There are many ways to devour a man. Particularly one who looks as delectable as yourself.” _

_ Always the same dream, the same beautiful figure… it was one which JJ hoped would never end. _

 

* * *

 

JJ had made his his way through the Russian wilds in order to find something which he had only ever read about in books. Against his family's wishes to stay in Canada after university, he decided he wanted to backpack through Asia and Europe to see the world that he had only until this point read about in books. He wanted to see what it was that authors had; what had inspired the tales and legends of ancient cultures. One that really inspired him was the Scandinavian tales of the Zmei, the serpentine dragon which was told to have the ability to shapeshift into a beautiful woman or man. It was said to be like a hydra as well, with anywhere up to twelve heads, requiring the strength of six men to kill it. Not that JJ wanted to kill such a creature, if such a thing existed. Ever since he was a young boy he had the desire to see a true dragon. 

So far though JJ had found a grand total of nothing more than barren landscape and deserted homesteads. Not that it dissuaded him. Jean-Jacques LeRoy was no quitter; if anything he often was better known for going overboard in everything he set his mind to. JJ was tired and debating on where he should make camp, as the last outpost had been several hours away on foot. He had a good feeling, though, that soon he would get some answers which he had been searching for. The few people who he had seen and spoken to spoke of a beautiful, ethereal creature which guarded a hidden lake. Some described a snake with glittering scales that looked like flickering fire when it moved, while others said they had seen a female with long golden blonde hair bathing in the deepest part of the woods. 

JJ pulled his map out, there seemed to be a stream nearby which would be a good place for him to make camp, then he could follow it in the morning. Marking his trail and checking his watch, JJ knew he had only so many hours of daylight left. He refolded the map and took off in the direction of the stream. Barely an hour had passed before JJ could hear the familiar bubble of water rushing over rocks. Instead of the dense trees opening up to the sight of a stream as predicted by his map, JJ saw a pool or crystal clear water. There was a waterfall which fed into the pool and JJ could see where there was a stream exiting from it. 

Most breathtaking, though, was the image of a figure who was bathing at the edge of the pool, their golden hair tied up around their head. Their back was to JJ as they sat on a rock, carefully scooping up water and pouring it along their milky white skin. JJ gasped as he saw the creature turn, because it was not a woman, as they had said in the stories, but a male. 

“Is it your habit to stare as others bathe?” The male spoke, his voice harsh as he stood and made his way slowly towards JJ. He was heedless of his nakedness, which made JJ flush the way his hips moved. JJ could feel his body reacting.

JJ gulped as the male touched his chest. His eyes were a brilliant green, like the colour of the tree canopy as the light shone through. The man tilted his head, observing JJ. It was as though he were penetrating into JJ’s soul, the way that he stared silently at the Canadian. 

“Do you not speak?” The man sighed his eyes narrowing.

“I do.” JJ whispered finding his throat dry.

“You do what?”

“I do speak,” JJ bowed his head slightly. “I am sorry, I know that I shouldn’t have stared. I was just-- you are just so damn beautiful.”

JJ flushed a brighter red as he realized what he blurted out. The man grinned, his eyes sparkling like a cat who had gotten into the cream. 

“I like you.” The man chuckled, “Come with me. I was about to have some dinner anyway, and I suppose that you need a place to rest. Although I do strongly suggest that you have yourself a bath. The water here in my pool is quite refreshing. Just follow up the path and you will find my home.”

JJ nodded, speechless as he watched the blonde wink and smirk as he turned around to walk down a path which disappeared into the woods. 

 

* * *

 

JJ made it quick in the water, happy to find how the man was correct. The pool was refreshing after trekking through the wilderness as long as he had. While he wanted to spend more time soaking, he found that his mind kept going back to the image of the beautiful ethereal blonde. 

“Shit! He is the damn dragon.” JJ shook his wet head, stepping out from the pond and pulling on his slacks, heedless of the water which soaked his skin. His shirt clung to him as he ran down the path to where the Zmei lived. 

Most men and women would think twice on the idea of walking straight into a predators den, particularly when it is one who is said to eat humans whole, but JJ was enthralled. He needed to see the blonde once more, even if it would cost him his life. The forest path ended at the door of a small cabin of wood and stone. On the portal there was a carving, which JJ traced with his fingers; a blackened image of a serpentine dragon. JJ gasped, feeling tears behind his eyes. He had done it. He had found the legendary creature. 

“So are you going to come in? Or are you planning on standing at my doorstep all night?” The voice called out from inside.

JJ felt what was becoming a familiar flush colour his face and neck. He ducked his head as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold into a warmly lit living space. “I am sorry for the intrusion.”

“You should be.” The man snapped, his voice not holding much sting in his words. “Come in before you get a chill. The mornings might be warm, but the evenings are cool, and you will catch a chill sitting there with your wet hair.”

JJ chuckled, “Yes, I did notice that. I was not looking forward to roughing it another night, so I really do appreciate your hospitality.”

The man smirked, and as he came into view JJ felt his breath catch. While he had been breathtaking while nude, he seemed to be even more so now. His long blond hair hung below his waist, sleek and shining in the warm light from the fire. His body was wrapped up in a emerald silk robe that looked better suited to somewhere in East Asia, with billowed sleeves and a hem which reached to his ankles. 

JJ put out his hand, “My name is Jean-Jacques LeRoy, by the way. Thank you again.”

The blond man smirked, “There is a mouthful.”

“Ahh yeah,” JJ flushed rubbing the back of his neck, “most people just call me JJ.”

“Well then, JJ, you can call me Yuri.” Yuri tilted his head, “Follow me.”

JJ nodded, fighting the urge to grin as he was led deeper into the little cabin, past the main room which had a fireplace that was lit and a hallway which led to several bedrooms. JJ was impressed at the size, because the cabin did not look this big from the outside, yet it seemed to be quite spacious. 

“This will be your room, JJ.” Yuri gestured to the door which he had just opened, “There is a bathroom as well. It might look rustic on the  outside, but I have all the amenities you would have in the city.”

JJ whistled, looking around the room. It was large, with a massive king size four poster bed and its own little fireplace, which was already set up waiting to be lit. JJ put down his bags, turning just as a towel was thrown at his head.

“Dry off, idiot. You are going to get sick.” Yuri chided JJ as he then turned to light the fire. “Last thing you want is to catch something when you are in the middle of nowhere.”

“You are very kind, you know that?” JJ smiled as he rubbed the towel along his head, drying off the locks. 

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “I just don’t need to have a corpse of some person disrupting my otherwise peaceful existence.”

JJ sat at the edge of the bed, memories of past dreams coming over him as he watched Yuri poke at the fire until he was satisfied with the flame. 

“I am curious.” Yuri tapped a finger to his lips, “When will you finally ask what you have been itching to since you first saw me.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” JJ averted his eyes.

“Sure you do.” Yuri purred moving closer. 

JJ could feel his heart start to race when Yuri stopped right in front of him. His scent was fresh, like spring rain. 

Yuri stood between JJ’s legs, leaning in until his hair was brushing against JJ’s neck making him shiver. “What's my name?”

JJ licked his lips, “Yu - Yuri. Your name is Yuri.”

There was a low chuckle that made JJ whine at the back of his throat. “My other name.”

“Zmei.” 

“Good boy.” Yuri stood straight his green eyes glittering in the warm light of the fire, he drew his fingers along JJ’s face smiling as he saw the reaction it garnered from the other man. 

“I have read of your kind.”

“Oh?” Yuri smirked, “And prey tell what have you read about  _ my kind, _ as you so eloquently put it?”

“You shift into a beautiful man or woman and will devour your prey.” JJ could feel his breath hitch, “Is this the part where you devour me?”

Yuri grinned, his white teeth practically glowing, “There are many ways to devour a delicacy such as yourself, if you are so inclined.”

JJ felt his whole body shudder, his cock hardening against his pants. “This is just like my dream.”

Yuri chuckled as he heard the whisper from the Canadian. “Oh? You have dreamt of me? What happens next I wonder?”

JJ moaned, his eyes closing as he remembers all of the nights where he would wake in a cold sweat, dreaming of writhing bodies, his cock hard and wanting. JJ sat as still as he could, his hands gripping the edge of the bed while his body shivered in anticipation. 

Yuri licked a wet line along JJ’s neck, “Tell me what happens.”

“You fuck me.” JJ swallowed, “You open me up and fuck me.”

“Sounds good to me.” Yuri purred.

Yuri ran his fingers down JJ’s chest, undoing each button slowly. JJ stared into Yuri’s eyes, enjoying how there was a subtle shift in the colour as he became more aroused, the way his pink tongue would run along his top lip as though JJ were some kind of delicacy laid out before him. JJ reached out, his fingers weaving into Yuri’s long golden hair. He pulled Yuri towards him, their lips touching softly at first but gradually kissing with more intensity. JJ moaned into Yuri, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Yuri tasted of spiced wine, his mouth hot, as they melted against each other. JJ felt as though he were being devoured, the manner in which he was pushed back onto the bed with Yuri straddling him, he rolled his hips up pressing his erection against the smaller man.

Yuri pressed his hand against JJ’s chest, pleased at how built the man was, and how well they fit together. He assisted JJ out of his clothing, letting the damp cloth fall to the floor. Yuri then stood up so that he was in full view, his fingers slipping under the loose knot which held his robe closed. There was a groan of pleasure from the bed as Yuri let the robe fall from his shoulders  and pool around his ankles. 

_ “Chrisse! _ You are beautiful.” JJ’s voice was heavy with desire as he watched the golden man make his way towards the bed.

Yuri smiled, his movements cat like as he made his way between JJ’s legs. JJ spread his legs wide, gasping every time he could feel the brush of Yuri’s silky hair against his inner thighs. Yuri kissed and nipped his way up, tasting JJ’s tender flesh, marking his way until he reached JJ’s groin. Yuri looked to JJ’s leaking cock, it was huge and looking as though it was close to bursting. 

Yuri leaned over to the side table pulling out a silk ribbon as well as a small bottle of lube, he grinned up at JJ before opening his mouth and taking in all of his length. JJ moaned feeling Yuri wrap around him, enjoying the way that Yuri was able to take him all the way down. 

“I am so close, Yuri--” JJ whimpered. 

Yuri pulled off JJ with a wet sound, his lips opening into a brilliant grin. “Good thing I have this.” 

Yuri held up the white silk ribbon which he wrapped around the base of JJ’s cock. JJ groaned as he felt himself get tied off, the pressure of being denied orgasm. 

“That is better.” Yuri was chuckling to himself as JJ whimpered trying to get off. “Tsk! No relief for you until I have had my share.”

Yuri kissed the tip of JJ’s cock their eyes locked together. He ran his tongue down beneath JJ’s balls then moved into position so that he could gently lick at the tight ring of muscle which made JJ arch his back, gasping with pleasure. Yuri felt excited as JJ’s fingers tangled into his hair, his hips rising up to meet Yuri’s mouth. 

“So good.” JJ whimpered, “Ahh Yuri.”

Yuri pressed his tongue into the entrance, spreading JJ’s cheeks wide as he plunged deep inside. Yuri moaned as he felt JJ tighten around him, curling his tongue before pulling back to add a bit of lube to his fingers. Yuri added a few drops of lube to his fingers, spreading it along the digits and testing it for warmth before slipping two inside. He began to thrust his fingers inside JJ, curling them so that each brush against his prostate would make the man moan and writhe. 

Yuri kept going, thrusting and scissoring his fingers until he was three fingers in. JJ was a mess, his cock leaking precum despite the ribbon. Yuri wiped his fingers on the bed sheet before adding some more lube, giving his erection a few pumps, slicking it up. 

“Are you ready for me JJ?” Yuri purred.

JJ nodded, there was a brief moment where it looked like Yuri’s skin shimmered almost like a metalic scale. 

“Please…” JJ pleaded, his hips rising up to help Yuri guide himself inside. 

Yuri smiled, pressing the head of his cock against JJ’s entrance. With a sigh, he pushed himself inside, feeling JJ envelope him. 

“You feel so good,” Yuri crooned as he bottomed out, enjoying the way JJ stretched around him. He gave the man a moment to adjust, waiting for his breathing to regulate before he began to thrust, slowly dragging his hips back until he was almost completely out before snapping back filling him up. 

JJ moaned, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s neck to pull him down into a deep kiss. They pressed their lips against each other’s skin, tasting each other’s saltiness. Yuri slid one of his arms under JJ’s legs, pulling it up so that it was against his collar bone, allowing him to penetrate deeper, his cock hitting against JJ’s prostate with each thrust. Yuri could feel his orgasm building. Just as he was about to cum, Yuri pulled on the ribbon around JJ’s cock, letting the wet silk fall to the floor. 

JJ’s back arched as he came, calling Yuri’s name as thick ropes of white painted his abdomen. Yuri groaned as he came, filling JJ until he was leaking out around the base of his cock. Yuri kissed the side of JJ’s neck crooning in his ear, “You did so well baby. Rest now.”

JJ sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as Yuri slowly pulled out, a trail of cum leaking from JJ’s hole. Yuri slipped from the bed, stretching as he padded naked through the room. He went to the ensuite where he could get a warm washcloth and carefully cleaned up JJ before wrapping him in a blanket and slipping back into bed beside this strange human who happened into his home.

 

* * *

 

JJ woke several hours later feeling the warmth of Yuri’s body against his, he wrapped his arms around the blond breathing in his scent. Yuri shifted, “How is your body?”

“Mmm.” JJ hummed, “I feel very good.”

Yuri sighed, “I am glad to hear.”

They laid in silence, JJ petting Yuri’s silken hair, his fingers combing through the locks wishing that they could stay like this forever.

“There is something on your mind.”

JJ chuckled, “How do you always know?”

Yuri smirked against JJ’s chest,  “Humans are easy, they are always thinking something. Also, you seem to get very quiet when you have a question on your mind.”

“Well, I suppose I was wondering...what happens now?”

Yuri sighed, “Going for the hard one, hmm? I suppose that is up to you, really.”

“What if I said I didn’t want to leave?”

“What of your family?”

JJ shrugged, “We can visit. I am sure that maman would be excited to have another son as beautiful as you to keep me out of trouble.”

“I don’t age JJ.” Yuri’s voice was sad, “You know what that means right?”

“Only that I will have to enjoy every last second I get with you.”

Yuri snorted, “You are ridiculous. Are all humans ridiculous like yourself?”

“There is no one like me.” 

Yuri shifted so that he could look JJ in the eye, “I am rather glad for it.”

They kissed deeply, JJ moaning and pulling Yuri tight against him. 

“I do have one question though…” JJ spoke softly as their kiss broke.

Yuri cocked an eyebrow, “Go on.”

“So what kind of Zmei are you? If that isn’t too rude to ask.”

Yuri chuckled. “I would be a twelve headed Zmei, and my scales when in my form are the more lovely shade--”

“Of red right?” JJ interrupted, “Like living fire.”

Yuri’s green eyes narrowed, “How did you know that?”

“Earlier,” JJ flushed, “I swear I saw the shimmer of your scales play along your skin. It was beautiful.”

Yuri grinned, pleased. “They are the most stunning scales you have ever seen.”

“I hope that I will be able to see you in all of your glory one day.”

“If you are to become my mate, then yes.”

“Is that a proposal, Yuri?” JJ grinned, “But we just met.”

“If you accept, then yes it is. Be my mate.”

JJ kissed Yuri on the lips, tears were streaming down his face. “I accept.”

Yuri grinned kissing JJ’s plump lips once more. “I am happy.”

 

* * *

 

_ There tells a tale of a man who walks beside a Zmei, a creature with twelve heads who looks like living flame when in their form, but can transform into the most beautiful human with long blond hair and gleaming green eyes. Neither grow old as the years pass and they quietly live together in the woods far from the reaches of civilization.  _

_ The people in the area know that they are safe, and no one goes missing in their woods nor do they encourage strangers to go in search for the Zmei. Once in a while, some traveller will swear they catch a glimpse of this mated pair, but never can their location be found on a map or returned to, only to become whispered tales in bars or around a campfire late at night.  _

_ Reality though, Jean-Jacques LeRoy found his Zmei and Yuri found his perfect mate. Together they lived in the magical cottage by the pond, only emerging to visit JJ’s family a few times before questions could be asked as to why neither man aged as the years went on. They lived happily together, never once regretting the choice made so many years ago which set JJ off on his course, far away from everything he had ever known, and into the arms of a mythical creature who loved him completely. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always comments and kudos feeds the muse! 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
